Waverly Earp
Waverly Earp is a main character in Season 1 and Season 2 of Wynonna Earp.l Biography Waverly Earp is the youngest Earp sister. Neither her father or her mother are present in her life. Her mother walked out when she was four. At the age of six, Waverly witnessed Wynonna accidentally shoot her father while trying to protect her family from The Seven. Moments later she saw the abduction of her oldest sister, Willa. While Wynonna eventually left Purgatory, Waverly stayed behind. She grew increasingly interested in the Earp curse, and she geared her education towards researching it and the outlaws Wyatt Earp killed. In contrast to Wynonna, Waverly has a more optimistic attitude towards breaking the curse despite not being the Heir herself. She says that she "scoured every library, every archive in the country - and you know what I never found? A reason why I can't break the curse." This may be attributed to the possibility that she is not Ward Earp's biological daughter. Bobo reveals this secret to her in Episode 13. However, Wynonna wants Waverly to be safe and tells her that she is supposed to be normal. Waverly, on the other hand, wants to be useful and protect Purgatory, her "home." However, helps Wynonna track down Revenants with her researching skills. Waverly works at Shorty's as a waitress and at the police station as a researcher. She also has an undergraduate degree via correspondence. Throughout the course of Season 1, Waverly meets and falls in love with Nicole Haught. As of Season 1, Episode 13, Waverly appears to have been possessed by an unknown evil entity, but discharges out of her and goes into Wynonna. Season 1 Purgatory Coming Soon Keep the Home Fires Burning Coming Soon Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Digging Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me with My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Relationships Wynonna Earp Relationship: ''Sister, Confidante Coming soon. Nicole Haught ''Relationship: Girlfriend (Keep the Home Fires Burning) Waverly meets Nicole for the first time at Shorty's. Nicole expresses interest in Waverly immediately, however, Waverly insists she is interested in guys and has a boyfriend. Nicole says that she's been there and describes it as the worst. (Leavin' on Your Mind) After Waverly gives her presentation to Wynonna and Dolls, Nicole walks in to report on unusual activity and makes another glance at Waverly before leaving. She later goes to Shorty's to console Waverly over the death of Shorty. Just then that Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, appears and makes things slightly awkward for Nicole. She walks away and Champ says that there's something about her that he doesn't like. (Walking After Midnight) Nicole and Wynonna have a few drinks together, and Nicole talks about Waverly spending her whole life catering to others and she probably can figure out what she wants. Wynonna thinks that Waverly should hang out with her, to which Nicole agrees. Later, at the Homestead, while Waverly walks Chrissy Nedley inside, she smiles and waves and Nicole, who waves back. (Two-Faced Jack) Waverly, Doc and visit Nicole who is recovering at the hospital. Dolls asks her what was the last thing she remembered seeing. Under the effects of morphine, she blurts out, "Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch." Nicole is slightly embarrassed and Waverly is confused. (Bury Me with My Guns On) Waverly realizes her feelings for Nicole. After an uncomfortable encounter, Waverly visits Nicole at the Police Station and kisses her. Nicole is confused and steps back. Waverly tells her how she feels and they kiss again, officially beginning their romantic relationship. (House of Memories) Willa, Waverly's sister, walks in on Waverly and Nicole kissing. Champ notices them together and walks up to Nicole, accuses her of "stealing his girl", and makes a couple of homophobic comments. (I Walk the Line) Willa threatens to shoot Nicole, calling her 'Waverly's girlfriend'. Waverly begs Wynonna to give Willa the Peacemaker, stating she loves Nicole. Willa shoots Nicole and Waverly rushes to her side, relieved to find out she is wearing a bulletproof vest. Waverly and Nicole kiss before Waverly leaves to help Wynonna stop Willa. (Steel Bars and Stone Walls) Waverly reunites with Nicole at the Earp homestead. While treating the bruise, Waverly kisses Nicole and they try to take it further until Nicole's bruise makes it painful. Nicole says Waverly tastes different (Their first kiss after she absorbed black fluid). Nicole is deeply concerned about Waverly's personality changes and hopes that deep down inside she's still "her Waverly". Waverly assures her that she is. (Shed Your Skin) Nicole and Waverly's relationship has been somewhat tense because of Nicole being kept out Black Badge Division and Waverly's changes in personality (caused by her being possessed by the Mikshun). The two briefly kiss at Earp homestead but are interrupted by Wynonna. Wynonna talks about it, and Waverly states that it's for Nicole's protection and admits that she would die inside if anything happened to her. At the end, Nicole shows up at the Earp homestead. She makes up with Waverly and they both agree that the worst part of a relationship is the fighting. She then gives Waverly some papers that could help her discover whether or not she's truly an Earp. They then end up having make-up sex in Waverly's room. (Gonna Getcha Good) Waverly performs a dance for Nicole in her head cheerleader uniform. The two talk about how Nicole will be busy all weekend long. Waverly attempts one more cheer for Nicole but they are interrupted by Wynonna. Later, Waverly meets Nicole at the school's homecoming. She openly kisses Nicole until Nicole breaks it off, telling Waverly "not in uniform, not in public". Waverly says those reasons aren't good enough. When Nicole arrests Gardener, Waverly tries to warn Nicole of Gardener's status but she tells Waverly off. Nicole later confides in Wynonna about Waverly's changes. She worries that Waverly is becoming more cold and hard, and her sweetness is what Nicole loves about her. (Let's Pretend We're Strangers) After the Mikshun transferred from Waverly to Wynonna, the now-possessed Wynonna arrives at the police station and sees Nicole Haught. When Nicole asks her where Waverly is, Dark Wynonna lied that she is sick (She was actually tied up and gagged to a chair at the Homestead). Nicole is skeptical because she had spoken to Waverly last night and she was fine. Mikshun tells Nicole that Waverly needs space and that she's no longer the "White picket fence in Purgatory girl" that Nicole wants her to be. Insulted, Nicole walks away. Wynonna tells the Mikshun that Nicole didn't deserve to hear that. The Mikshun replies with, "What? The truth?" Later, Waverly talks to Wynonna, who is in a prison. Dark Wynonna taunts Waverly's relationship with Nicole, stating that Nicole is boring, unlike her. Waverly then forces the Mikshun to return to her body. Waverly then walks in to the Homestead barn and finds Nicole. After Nicole tells Waverly that she was worried, Dark Waverly pretends to break down and tells Nicole that Wynonna is possessed. Nicole promises to protect her just when Wynonna walks in. Wynonna tries to convince Nicole that the demon is in Waverly, but she doesn't believe her. She finally does after Dark Waverly tells Nicole to shoot Wynonna, something that the real Waverly would never say. The Mikshun calls Nicole "weak" and knocks her out. Wynonna eventually manages to get the flask inside Waverly and the Mikshun is forced out and killed. Nicole wakes up and rushes to Waverly's side. Waverly is still shocked that she told Nicole to shoot her sister. Nicole confesses that she almost did, and that she would shoot anyone for her. They then share a passionate kiss. As Wynonna walks Waverly back into the house, Nicole mentions the nasty things that she said. Wynonna replies that it was the demon talking and that she doesn't believe "all of it", which confuses Nicole. (Whiskey Lullaby) Waverly and Nicole's relationship starts improving again after Waverly is cured of her possession. While kissing in Waverly's room, Nicole says that Waverly tastes like "her Waverly" again. But Nicole still wonders what times when she was Waverly and when she was not. Waverly reassures her that all the times they were together, she was herself, because she remembers every second, touch and kiss. (This is not completely true, as her kissing Nicole at the School's Homecoming was the Mikshun.) Champ Hardy Relationship: Ex-Boyfriend Coming soon. Physical Appearance Waverly has long, brown hair that she herself describes as "hair for days." She is relatively short, muscular, and has hazel eyes that sometimes appear to change color. Her style could be described as overtly feminine. Powers and Abilities In the Season One finale, Waverly came into contact with black demonic slime which caused her to be possessed by a demon named "Mikshun". This granted her unknown abilities, however she was later able to intimidate and scare off a soul-devouring demon and lift a grown man by the neck a feet of the ground effortlessly. She occasionally lost control of herself and her eyes would turn black. Abilities * Intellect - Waverly has studied the history of the Earp family, demon lore and a multitude of other subjects which make her a valued member of the Black Badge Division. * Multilingualism - Waverly is fluent in English, Latin, and possibly Norwegian. * Black Eyes- due to being temporarily possessed by the Mikshun, Waverly had unique abilities such as being able to intimidate a soul-devouring demon, gain enough strength to pick up someone taller then her by the neck, and even regenerate a missing limb. Appearances Season 1 *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me with My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line Media Waverlyearp_gallery_002.JPG Waverlyearp_gallery_001.jpg Wynonna-Earp-102-7.png Waverly Earp02.jpg e7384a5b8303fbfc961b32161a1b3258.png Wynonna-Earp-103-5.png Waverly Earp03.jpg Waverly Earp04.jpg Waverly Earp05.jpg Wynonna-Earp-108-15.png facc9cf54b68a6078c3af6345c9c4699.jpg Trivia * Had a childhood imaginary friend, that was actually Bobo, who convinced her to bury a totem that allowed revenants on the Earp land. * Named her former childhood pet 'Pikachu the hamster'. * Owns a Red Jeep. * Curtis bequeathed her a non-human skull and with the help of the Blacksmith, was made Keeper of the Bones. * Items on her bucket list include: Skydiving at 15,000 ft., eating geoduck, swimming far enough into the ocean so she can't see the bottom, Nicole Haught. * Possessed form commonly known as Gooverly or Dark Waverly. * She's unsure if she's really an Earp since both Willa and Bobo claimed she wasn't. * Waverly is the aunt of Wynonna's unborn child. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earp Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters